Come to my Window
by DemonicCatGirl
Summary: A songfic. It's sorta ReiUsagi. You decide. Also a one shot. What happens when Rei admits hidden feelings for the Moon Princess?


Come to my window

AN: I have major writer's block, but somehow, listening to this song, I thought of my favorite SM non-canon couple and decided to try to write something to get rid of the dreaded writer's block. It's a one shot. Please review and tell me what you think!

Come to my window,

Crawl inside, wait by the light of the moon,

Come to my window,

I'll be home soon.

A silhouette against the bright, shockingly red moon stood before the temple. Slowly, the figure opened the window to a bedroom and crawled inside, waiting nervously.

I would dial to the numbers, 

Just to hear your breath,

I would stand inside my hell, 

And hold the hand of death.

*****Flashback to last night*****

Rei and Usagi glared daggers at each other in the shrine yard.

"You're such a baka Usagi, don't you understand anything?" Rei demanded, on the verge of tears.

Usagi was taken aback.

"Wha-what do you mean, Rei-chan? Why are you so upset?" Usagi asked.

"I NEVER protected you because I was a senshi, I… I protected you because… Because I love you, Usagi," Rei said, softly.

Usagi gasped in utter shock and confusion. Before she could respond, a youma appeared out of nowhere, and attacked the girls.

"Moon Eternal Power, Make Up!" Usagi cried.

"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!" Rei called at the same time.

After they transformed, the monster charged at Sailor Moon. Mars, seeing this, pushed her out of the way, and took the full force of the blow.

Rei screamed in agony as the sharp claws hit her side.

"REI!!!!" Sailor Moon cried.

She turned, angry, to the youma.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Sailor Moon screamed, furious at the creature.

The youma disappeared, and Sailor Moon ran to Rei's side and lifted her crystal.

You don't know how far I'd go,

To ease this precious ache,

And you don't know,

How much I can take.

The raven haired girl stood in the phone booth listening to the ringing. She heard someone pick up.

"Um… Tsukino-san?" Rei asked.

"Rei-chan?" the woman asked groggily, then she was suddenly alert. "Are you alright? I thought Usagi-chan said you were hurt!"

"Iie, I'm fine. It wasn't that bad. Is Usagi-chan there?" Rei asked.

"No, she told me she was heading to your temple. She was really worried about you. Isn't she there yet?" Ikuko asked.

"I'm not at my temple, but thank you. Bye!" Rei said and hung up.

Quickly, she headed home.

Just to reach you,

Just to reach you,

Just to reach you.

Rei felt the soft light penetrate the darkness.

'I always wanted to tell her, and now that I did, I'm punished for it. Figures fate would play such a cruel game. And I never knew what she thought…' Rei thought. 'I guess this is it…'

"Don't give up Rei… Onegai… Rei, come back…" Rei heard Usagi's desperate plea.

Using all her strength, Rei forced herself back into life, reaching out her hand to Usagi's face.

Come to my window,

Crawl inside, wait by the light of the moon,

Come to my window,

I'll be home soon.

Usagi looked silently for Rei, worried for her health and safety.

"I can't believe it… I…" she sobbed softly.

"I'm just glad that Mamoru understands…" Usagi whispered, through her tears, as she remembered the night before.

*****Flashback*****

"Rei!" Usagi cried happily, as she leaned into Rei's gentle touch.

"Usagi… no… baka…" Rei said softly, with a sad smile.

"Oh Rei… Shhhh… Just don't die," Usagi whispered.

"Usagi… Answer me now, in case… Could you ever love me?" Rei asked, her voice strained for strength she didn't have.

"I… Rei…. I have Mamoru… I don't know… I… Maybe…" Usagi stammered.

A single tear fell down Rei's face. Her side was mostly healed from the Ginzuishou.

"Just… Leave me, Usagi. Please… I want to be alone…" Rei said softly.

"Rei…"

"Don't. Just go…" Rei said.

Usagi nodded, and left, after making sure Rei got inside the temple all right.

"I have to talk to Mamoru…" Usagi whispered.

Keeping my eyes open,

I try not to fall asleep,

Giving away promises

I know that I can't keep.

Mamoru nodded, rather shocked, but understanding.

"I understand this is something you must do, Usako. But… Promise me you'll come back, if not for me, then for Chibi-Usa," Mamoru requested.

"Hai, I promise. Thank you for understanding, Mamo-chan," Usagi said, gratefully.

Nothing clears the blackness,

That seeps into my chest,

I need you in my blood,

I'm forsaking all the rest.

Usagi knelt on the floor of Rei's bedroom, tears streaming down her cheeks. She thought of her future, and her past.

She remembered Chibi-Usa, and Mamoru. She thought about her love for him, their destiny, and future. 

She also thought of Rei. All the times Rei had been there, died for her, teased her, and made her smile. She turned her tear stained face upon the moon, seeing it glow red. 

"Is this right?" she whispered softly.

"Usagi…" Rei asked breathlessly.

Just to reach you,

Just to reach you,

Just to reach you.

Rei knelt down next to the crying Usagi. She reached out a hand to wipe the tears from her cheek. Usagi threw herself into the girl's arms. 

"I'm sorry Rei," Usagi whispered, sobbing.

"It's ok Usagi. I shouldn't have said anything," Rei told her, trying not to shake.

"No… I'm sorry I never told you… I love you, Rei Hino. For all you've done for me, for being you. I love you so much, but… We can't be together," Usagi sobbed.

Rei lifted her face up and kissed away her tears.

"Usagi… I don't need you in my bed. I just need to know I'm in your heart. That's all I need," she said smiling softly.

Come to my window,

Crawl inside, wait by the light of the moon,

Come to my window,

I'll be home soon.

Tuxedo Kamen looked at the scene and smiled sadly. He knew how much the two cared for each other. He now understood why Usagi had to do this. After a last glance at the two women, holding each other, he jumped off into the night.

"Be good to her, tonight Rei," he whispered.

Rei heard his voice in her mind, and promised herself she would always be there for the girl, no, woman in her arms.

I don't care what they think,

I don't care what they say,

What do they know about this love, anyway?

"Rei… We have tonight…" Usagi said, in a much calmer voice.

"Are you sure? If the others found out… Or Mamoru…" She began.

"He knows, and said it was alright. I know the others would understand. I have to Rei. I've always cared about you, and I need you tonight," Usagi said softly.

Rei smiled softly, and rested her forehead against Usagi's.

"What will you do when tomorrow comes, Usagi? Can we go on, after sharing this, with you by Mamoru's side?" She asked softly.

Usagi looked deep into Rei's eyes, searching for an answer to her question. And she knew, she always knew.

Come to my window,

Crawl inside, wait by the light of the moon,

Come to my window,

I'll be home soon.

I'll be home soon.

I'm coming home.

Usagi left as silently as she came. She looked up at the pale red moon.

"One day, Rei…" She whispered. "I'll come back in, and never leave."

"One day…" Rei whispered back, with a sad smile. "I'll be home in your heart."

*****

Wow! I finally finished! Took a while. This is my first yuri fic, so be nice. And no, I'm not telling if they did or didn't. You can decide that on your own! ;-) Please review and tell me if I should write another one someday!


End file.
